1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to zippers for reclosable packages wherein the zipper profile is configured and arranged to produce audible and tactile feedback during opening and closing operations. In particular, the zipper includes laterally crushed female zipper profile elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to deform male zipper profiles to produce a zipper which will produce audible and tactile feedback during opening and closing operations by the user. Examples of such prior art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,872 entitled “Interlocking Closure Device”, issued to Cisek on Jul. 22, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,040 entitled “Apparatus for Making a Zipper for a Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag”, issued to Dais et al. on Oct. 5, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,468 entitled “Closure Arrangement for Reclosable Bag and Method Thereof”, issued to Tomic et al. on Mar. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,100 entitled “Closure Member for a Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag”, issued to Porchia et al. on Jul. 15, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,228 entitled “Apparatus for Making a Zipper for a Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag” issued to Dais et al. on Dec. 26, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,750 entitled “Zipper for Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag”, issued to Gundlach et al. on Aug. 18, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,584 entitled “Zipper for a Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag and a Process and Apparatus for Making”, issued to Dais et al. on Dec. 10, 1991.
This cited prior art has deformed that male element of the zipper profile in order to produce the audible and tactile feedback. However, deformation of the male elements may, under some circumstances, reduce the mating strength and reliability of the zipper.